Hulk
Name: Robert Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk/The Green Scar/The Sakaarson/The Worldbreaker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Classification: Human Mutate Age: 30 - 50 years old currently Powers and Abilities: Super strength, super speed, regeneration (reaching up to mid-godly in some incarnations), durability, multiple personalities which make him highly resistant to psychich attacks and soul-based attacks, mystic senses, his strength and power are directly proportional to his anger, or, as the old saying goes, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets", can create massive shockwaves with thunderclaps, as Banner he has a genius intellect that can create incredibly advanced technologies, highly resistant to magic - based attacks, immune to nuclear and radiation - based attacks, resistant to transmutation and other such matter manipulation powers, can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged he transforms back to Bruce Banner, with only base human stats (although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states) Destructive Capacity: At least country level+, ranges up to large planet level+ (his power varies based on his rage, during Planet Hulk, he was keeping continental plates from breaking apart). Range: Greater than human melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential planetary range Speed: At least hypersonic+ in movement speed (has overtaken jet fighters and ICBMs), massively hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed (should be at least equal to if not superior to The Thing) Durability: At least country level+, ranges up to large planet level+ (His regeneration makes him very difficult to kill since his healing factor can bring him back from greater forces) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y+, increases exponentially with rage (capable of holding tectonic plates together, creating earthquakes across the entire Eastern Seaboard with a stomp, lifting and throwing mountains, smashing asteroids and planetoids to pieces, breaking through planet-moving energies, etc) Striking Strength: Starts out around at least Class ZJ+, ranges up to Class XMJ+ Stamina: As long as he remains angry it is virtually limitless Standard Equipment: The ubiquitous invincible purple pants Intelligence: As Hulk, most incarnations are not very bright, but capable of surprisingly clever battle tactics. World War Hulk has adult human - level intelligence and is even more clever in battle. As Banner, he is one of the most brilliant scientists on Marvel earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark and Reed Richards. Banner is recognized as THE premier expert on radiation, a fact even supported by Dr Doom and Reed Richards. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Bedrock rush: He digs his fingers into the ground, and as if he were about to lay out a bed-sheet, pulls a sheet of rock from beneath the opponent's feet. He shakes it rapidly to make them loose their footing. The enemy often falls into deep ditches followed or has boulders land on them as a side effect. - Thunderclap: See the article on it. Notable Victories: - Nightmare Luffy (One Piece) - Nightmare Profile Notable OBD Losses: - Doomsday (DC Comics) - Doomsday Profile (Note: this was Doomsday's strongest incarnation, Gog Wars) Inconclusive Matches: Other: It should be noted that there are many versions of Hulk, this profile covers mainly the current comics version Category:Characters Category:Marvel